


Pajaro bonito

by KittenKay666



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I have been waiting, Jerchio is alive bitches, its now time, titans is geeting witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: “You were right,” Jason huffed the small rock in his pocket, a magical little thing to say if the titans were not truthful. It started glowing and beautiful baby blue at her magic coming into his space. Alice laughed from her position behind him and grinned and a sad little smile, saying,” aren't I always.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson / Kori Anders, Donna Troy/ Eden Isley, Donna Troy/ Oc, Fake Rose Wilson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/ Alice Quinn-Wayne, Jason Todd/ OC, Jerchio Wilson / Oc Alexander Kratsove (last name will probaly change), Rachel Roth / Garfiled Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pajaro bonito

Jason watched rose leave.   
He knew everything about how she was working with her father.   
It hurt after everything Alice had warned him about. It still hurt to think about how bad he would hurt her everything he's already done to Alice.   
He felt, and a figure appears behind him.   
“You were right,” Jason huffed the small rock in his pocket, a magical little thing to say if the titans were not truthful.   
It started glowing and beautiful baby blue at her magic coming into his space.  
Alice laughed from her position behind him and grinned and a sad little smile, saying,” aren't I always.”   
“ So, what are we going to do genius." " Walk up to the Titians and be like look we have been lying pieces of shit and knew Jericho was alive .”   
Alice rolled her eyes “ Put all the blame on me deliciae in all simplest terms you were following my orders, and as I stated Jerchio new that she was working with him from the start and you did amazing by getting close to her.” Is it wrong that in a way I'm proud"?  
Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out and cigarette and lit it. Alice looked at like she always did right through him.   
She could feel his guilt like waves rolling onto the seashore.  
“ Jason, I knew you shouldn't have done it deliciae you and your catholic guilt. You cared, and god, that's ok.”  
Jason rolled his eyes,’” Can't help it pájaro bonito I new this is the way it would work out after he dropped me off that building.”   
Alice placed her hand around his arm, and he leaned in touch.   
“Ita et amor non fecisti eos nullam sentiant.”   
“You don't need to be here, Alice.”  
“ Maye not for the plant work, but maybe for you.”   
“I just knew you would hate me, Pajaro Bonito, after everything I fucking cheated on you .”   
“ Jason Peter Todd, there are so many reasons to hate someone after everything that has happened between us. The plan that I agreed to should not be one that I hate you for.   
I gave you my blessing to get close to her shit I said if you wanted to get into bed with her, it would be ok.”   
“I know she hates me too, but hey, she was going to try to kill me.”   
"Ah, Jason Todd Robin, Heartbreaker, and always go after the dangerous ones and has one the worst guilt complex that knows of.”   
“ Alice, are you calling your self dangerous.”   
“Dangerous no maybe and sociopath yes after making my plans come together.   
I have never been amazing with all of the definitions. We have one problem tho and a big one.”   
Jason raised and brow toward the blond girl next to him.  
“Jericho Revealed himself to Grayson.”  
"Mierda, Mierda, why the fuck would he do that."   
" His mother is in danger. We might have to remove her from home early."   
"You know exactly what we need to do."  
"I'm guessing we will be seeing more of each other now."  
"Of course, Pajaro bonito."   
There was and kiss in his forehead, and then she was gone, and now he was going to figure out how to tell the titans.

**Author's Note:**

> Darling-deliciae (latin)   
Pretty Bird-Pajaro bonito (spanish)  
You have done so good darling don't let them make you feel like you haven't.-Ita et amor non fecisti eos nullam sentiant. (latin)   
Mierda-Shit (spanish)   
(this is all from google translate)


End file.
